At present, the penetration of smart phones around the world shows a gradual uptrend, meanwhile the smart phone is integrated with more and more functions. Nowadays the smart phone has computer functions, and there is an abundance of applications for it. Also, a large-screen high-definition Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is increasingly applied to the smart phone. The smart phone implements many functions, but with the large screen and various applications, the biggest problem of designing the smart phone is how to reduce the power consumption of a battery.
A large part of power of the mobile phone is consumed in a power amplifier when transmitting a wireless signal via an antenna. So, controlling the power consumption of the power amplifier is an important indicator of reducing the power consumption of a mobile phone battery. However, the power consumption of the power amplifier is fixed according to transmitting power, so how to reduce the power consumption of the power amplifier becomes the present difficult problem.